


I've Got You

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Cats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Stan has a panic attack after he sees something on a TV show. Eddie comforts him.





	I've Got You

Stanley didn’t want to get out of bed today. It was nearly ten AM. Eddie recently left for work that morning, leaving Stan alone in their house with their cat, Queenie. He starts getting texts from his fiancee.

 

[Eds]: Lunch is in the freezer if you want anything.

[Eds]: Love you Stanny.

[Eds]: I’ll leave you alone, I’m on the road.

 

Stan reluctantly gets up, going to the kitchen to make breakfast. Eddie made coffee, Stan’s favorite Dunkin’ Donut mix. He pours a cup into a mug and sips it. Queenie starts meowing very loudly near her water bowl.

 

“Alright, I’ll get you new water,” Stan grumbles. He takes the water bowl and fills it with water. “Here you go, girl.” He sets the water down, gaining a few purrs from the white cat.

 

Stan grabs a pop-tart from the cabinet, tearing the wrapper off and biting a piece off. He washes the pop-tart down his throat with some coffee. He takes the mug and pop-tart into the living room, setting them down on the side table. Stan sits down on the couch, still eating his breakfast.

 

He turns on the TV, turning on their Netflix account. Degrassi was on. It was one of Stan and Eddie’s favorites.

 

Then someone accidentally hurts themselves on the show. Their blood gets all over the floor. Stan’s eyes widen, his chest tightening.

 

He can’t breathe. He can’t breathe!

 

Stan runs to his room, grabbing his phone and calling Eddie.

 

Ring… ring… ring…

 

“Hello?”

 

“Ed, I… I need you…” Stan squeaks.

 

“What is it? What’s going on?” Eddie asks.

 

“Just… get home, please,” Stan tearfully replies.

 

“Okay, I’ll be there soon,” Eddie assures.

 

They hang up.

 

Thank God Eddie hid the knives and blades. Stan would’ve taken them to his body as if he were a Thanksgiving turkey.

 

When Eddie gets home, he darts to their room, finding Stan in the corner, rocking back and forth.

 

“Stanley?” Eddie quietly says, slowly walking to his fiancee. Eddie kneels down in front of Stan. “Can I touch you?”

 

It takes a moment, but Stan nods his head.

 

Eddie places a hand on top of Stan’s. Stan had boundaries when he had panic attacks or suicidal thoughts. Eddie was to ask to touch Stan and if this was permitted, Eddie was to do baby steps.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

“… Yeah,” Stan meekly says.

 

Eddie soon brings his hand to Stanley’s shoulder. Stan didn’t flinch, which Eddie took as a good sign.

 

“Did something happen?” Eddie asks. “Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Stan takes a deep breath, thinking about what he’ll say.

 

“Someone… hurt themselves on a show…” Stan says a little vague.

 

“Did it set off… you know?” Stan nods his head. “Did you hurt yourself at all?”

 

“No… I called you before I could.”

 

Eddie sighs in relief.

 

“Can I hug you, baby?”

 

When Eddie asks this, Stan crawls into Eddie’s lap. Stan places his knees on either side of Eddie’s legs, and they rest their foreheads together. The blond haired boy starts sobbing, his tears falling on Eddie’s chest.

 

“Shh… I’ve got you. I’ve got you, love,” Eddie runs his fingers through Stan’s hair. “Don’t worry, babe.”

 

Eddie scoops him up in his arms and lays him on the bed.

 

“Get Queenie… please?” Stan quietly asks.

 

“Of course, baby. I’ll be back,” Eddie replies, kissing Stan’s temple and leaving the room.

 

Eddie comes back with their cat, as well as a cup of water. He sets Queenie on the bed and places the cup on the nightstand.

 

“Thank you,” Stan mumbles.

 

“What do you wanna do?”

 

“Just stay in? Is that okay?”

 

“That’s fine by me.”

 

Stan cuddles against Eddie and Queenie rests on his lap. He needs a break from all the things in the world. Eddie understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on Tumblr! https://broadwayitbitch.tumblr.com/
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
